Closing Night
by lynalexandria
Summary: A one shot of some sort


So, unlike my other stories, Im publishing this one unfinished. Not because i want to, but its been hard for me to write. ive recently lost my computer to age (RIP Mac) and so i must now type on my phone. The premise of this story is that Fitz is an intern in a medical program, and hes extremely bright. he graduated from college at 18, and is highly sought after. Olivia is his mentor for the summer, but their interest in each other buds into something not so professional. as olivia tries to keep his attention on their work and suggest that they remain friends and colleagues, fitz's feelings for her begin to grow stronger. im sure there are typos (i did it all on my phone) so please excuse them. hopefully ill be back soon. until then, enjoy.

* * *

When Olivia told him that they'd be throwing the interns a party in the break room, he was a bit skeptical. During the day it was filled with napping doctors, broken chairs, and a very loud refrigerator that constantly hummed. He wasn't sure what type of party they could have unless it consisted of hotdogs and cupcakes.

But, regardless, he did as he was instructed and rented a tuxedo for the evening. He spent time in the mirror slicking his hair down perfectly and making sure that all of his buttons were done correctly. He had to Google a tie tying tutorial but, after a few tries, the bow was securely wrapped around his neck.

They weren't supposed to arrive until 6, but he came a few minutes early. Early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable rang through his head as he went through the halls. Fitz was sure that he looked out of place amongst the other people at the hospital, but he still walked with his head held high.

There were a few formal meeting rooms in front of the break room, but the doors were usually shut and locked. Today though, for the first time, he saw one of them had been opened. Not only was it open, but he heard voices and loud music. Fitz assumed that there was something special going on, but didn't have plans on stopping. He was eager to get to the break room to show Olivia that he was on time.

Not only that, he was deathly curious to know that she'd have on tonight. He actually had been thinking about it the entire day.

As he got closer to the room, Olivia's voice became clear. He poked his head in to see her and a few of the other mentors all decorating. They were putting the final touches on the room before the interns were expected to arrive.

Fitz watched on for a while in the doorway without anyone noticing. His eyes were trained on Olivia as she adjusted a few of the centerpieces on the tables they had set out. She was wearing a long sleeved, velvet dress that ended right above her knees. It wasn't anything particularly stunning or sexy, but he loved it on her nontheless. He rarely ever got to see her outside of scrubs or maybe a pair of jeans, so this was new. It hugged her body in all of the right places, and he couldn't help but lick his lips.

Stephen had been adjusting the microphone in the front of the room. They had set up a podium and a small stage, but he was having a little trouble hooking everything up. When he finally glanced away from his work, he saw Fitz standing in the doorway. He groaned loudly.

'Dammit, Fitz.' he pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Didnt we tell you guys 6? This was supposed to be a surprise.'

Fitz blushed a little, but simply shrugged his shoulders. 'Early is on time.'

Olivia snickered behind her hand at the comment. She had a feeling that Fitz would be the first one to arrive. Actually, she would have been disappointed if he hadn't. Her plan was for the room to have been finished by now, though.

Harrison sucked his teeth and shook his head. 'Liv, would you get your intern out of here while we finish setting up?'

'Maybe I can help.' Fitz offered, seeing that they needed the extra hands.

Olivia shook her head and began to walk towards the door. 'Nonsense. This party is for you. We can't have you setting up for it.'

'And stay out!' Stephen hollered after him. 'Don't come back until it's time!'

Fitz wanted to object, but Olivia simply pushed him out of the doorway. She shut the door behind them, just in case any other interns came around and they weren't finished. As soon as they were closed off from everyone, though, Fitz was in her personal space.

He pushed her body against the wall beside the door, trapping her in between him and the drywall. Her breath hitched and she looked up at him, clearly a little surprised.

'Hi.' he said softly.

'Hi.' Olivia whispered back to him, her voice nearly cracking.

'You look absolutely stunning.' Fitz complimented, looking her up at down as if she were a meal.

Olivia swallowed hard. 'Thank you. You don't look bad, yourself.'

He bowed his head down further, their lips even closer than before. 'What are we going to do while we wait on them to finish?'

'We could go to my office.' Olivia suggested, then immediately cleared her throat. 'Not for anything sinister. I have a gift for you.'

His eyebrows raised. 'Oh, really?'

She nodded her head. 'Do you want it now, or after the party?'

'I think I'll take it now.' he took a small step back, giving her just enough room to slide past him.

Olivia took that as her opportunity to put some space between them. When they were alone, it was hard to get Fitz to stand at least 2 feet away. He always found a way to get closer, even if it meant just placing his hand on the small of her back to lead her through a crowd.

Once they reached the elevator, Olivia pressed the button so that they could head up to the 8th floor. He stood behind her, his chest nearly pressed against her back.

'Fitz.' she said in a hushed tone. 'You need to take a step back.'

Just then, the elevator doors opened. He didn't put any space between them as he followed her onto the cart. Luckily for him there was nobody else on, and the doors shut on him and his prey.

'You look so gorgeous today.' he murmured in her ear as she pressed the button to her floor.

Olivia crossed the other side of the elevator and shot him a smile. 'You also look nice. I really like this tux you picked.'

The elevator stopped on the next floor to pick up 3 other people, so Fitz kept his distance this time. Once they made it to the 8th floor, they both stepped out then headed down the hall towards Olivia's office. She had left her keys downstairs, but the door used a numerical code as a backup so she typed it in.

It opened with no problem, and Fitz shut the door behind them. Olivia turned the light on, then immediately went over to her desk to get his gift.

Fitz sat on the leather couch and placed his elbow on the arm rest. His chin settled in the palm of his hand, and he watched her as she dug through the drawers of her desk.

'How hard is it to find my gift in that messy desk of yours?' he teased.

Olivia chuckled. 'Not hard, but I had to hide it. I didn't want to send you to grab a file or something then you see it.'

He smirked and shook his head at her. 'You're adorable.'

'Am not.' she muttered under her breath. Olivia finally got her hands on the box and smiled as she got it out. She had never been big on wrapping gifts with bright paper and bows, so it looked pretty simple. The paper was white, and it had a card on top in a black envelope.

She shut the drawer once more, then handed him the gift. Olivia sat on top of the desk so that she could watch him. Her black pumps leisurely hung from her toes as she made herself comfortable against the dark mahogany. Fitz held the box up to his ear and shook it around to try and hear what it was. She rolled her eyes at him.

'Just open it, Fitz.' she urged.

'I was just trying to get a hint.' he held to box against his cheek. 'I didn't hear anything break.'

'I'm not giving you any hints.' Olivia huffed. 'But, open the card first.'

'Will you give me a hint if I do?' he asked hopefully.

'Fine.' she sighed but smiled. 'It's something you're going to need.'

'I need lots of stuff.' he murmured as he put the box down. Fitz grabbed the card and ripped the envelope open.

Fitz was expecting something simple in design, but he nearly burst out laughing when he saw little cartoon characters on the front of the card. They were sitting around in what looked like a conference room, and they all had on little party hats. It definitely didn't look like something Olivia would have picked out.

'Who helped you with this, Dr. Pope?' he glanced up at her, his eyebrows raised in intrigue.

'You don't think I can pick out funny cards by myself?' Olivia crossed her arms against her chest.

'No.' he chuckled.

'Fine. I had one of the ladies at the store help me pick out. Now can you please open it?'

'Alright, alright.' he smirked. 'This gift must be something good. You're rushing me.'

As soon as Fitz opened the card, it began to cheer and make clapping noises. On the left side, there was a handwritten note from Olivia, and on the right 'Congratulations' was written in cursive.

Fitzgerald,

Working with you this summer has been one of the most frustrating experiences in my life. Not one day passed that I did't want to pull my hair out. But, it was all worth it. You've been the best intern I could ever ask for, and I'm sure you're going to do great in medical school. I wanted to get you something that you could have forever. Hopefully you think of me every time you use it.

Sincerely, Olivia Pope

Fitz grabbed the box and immediately started unwrapping it. Once all the paper was off, he lifted the lid and placed it to the side. Laying inside of the white tissue paper was a black and gold stethoscope. He pulled it out and looked over it, and noticed she had gotten "Dr. Fitzgerald Grant" engraved on the head.

Olivia shifted a bit uncomfortably as she watched him inspect his gift. This was the first time he had ever been speechless around her, so she was a little concerned that he didn't like it. She actually couldn't remember a time his mouth was shut at all.

'I know that they gave you guys one at the beginning of the program.' she began to ramble. 'But they're so flimsy and cheap. This one should last for a very long time. You probably won't use it much during your first year since it's mostly reading.'

When he still didn't say anything, Olivia continued. 'I didn't really know what color you wanted, but I thought the gold and black went well together, and it looks very elegant. I still have the receipt if you need it. And-'

'This is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me.' Fitz said, interrupting her droning.

She finally exhaled. 'Really? You like it?'

'I love it.' he stood up from the couch and Olivia smiled.

'Put it around your neck. Try it on.' she encouraged.

Fitz walked over to where she was sitting, and then placed the stethoscope around his neck. Olivia smiled and reached out to adjust it for him. He licked his lips as he watched her, her fingers lightly grazing across his skin. It was probably a bit much for someone just going into medical school, but she spared no expense. She wanted him to have something nice.

'Perfect.' she smiled even brighter. 'It looks perfect.'

'You look perfect.' he said softly.

'Fitz.' she admonished, trying to bring his concentration back to the task at hand.

His eyebrows raised slightly when he heard his name. He brought his gaze up from her lips, and back up to her eyes. Fitz took another step closer to her, bridging the already tiny gap. Olivia immediately shut her legs, trying to keep some space in between them.

Before she could object any further, Fitz's lips came crashing down to hers. It took her by surprise for a moment, but she kind of expected it. The waiting had been absolute torture on both of them, even though she was the one who said they needed to.

Fitz's tongue lightly grazed against Olivia's lips, and she immediately parted them. He took this as his opportunity to taste her and he groaned softly. He missed this. He never wanted this moment to end.

Olivia pulled back slightly. One of them needed to bring them back to their senses, and it would apparently have to be her. 'Fitz, we can't.'

He shook his head and attacked her mouth once more. 'We can.'

Fitz used his hands to part Olivia's already weakening knees, and stepped right in between her thighs. His hands began to roam across her body until they were above her breasts. One hand cupped her cheek, while the other wrapped around her neck. She was finding it harder and harder to resist him by this point.

'Fitz.' she could barely get his name out. Her breathing was starting to get heavier and her voice was beginning to crack. 'This isn't what friends would be doing.'

This time, he pulled away. His mouth was covered in her red lipstick, and Olivia would have found the sight quite comical if she wasnt so turned on. They had only been making out for a minute or so, but she could already feel herself getting wet. The lights in the office were naturally dim, but she could see how the color of his iris' had shifted to a dark and stormy gray.

'I'm sick of being your fucking friend, Olivia.' Fitz said, leaving little room for argument.

Olivia immediately felt a shiver go up and down her spine. She was so used to Fitz being a silly goofball, so this was a completely different side. She liked it. He leaned in to kiss her once more, but this time she met him halfway, nearly throwing her arms around his shoulders.

Fitz kept one hand locked onto her neck, while the other one went down further. He played with the hem of her dress, raising it so that he could feel her soft skin underneath. Olivia lifted her hips, giving him enough room to push the dress up even more. His palm gently grazed the tops of her thighs, until his fingertips reached the lace of her panties.

Taking advantage of her already parted legs, Fitz moved the crotch of her panties. He used his pointer and middle fingers to rub up and down her pussy, smiling as he felt how wet she was getting. His dick began to twitch and he knew he had to have her.

Olivia moaned softly and her hips began to slowly grind against his digits. Fitz was teasing her, and she knew it. He began to slowly kiss down her neck, and her head tilted to the side to expose more of her flesh to him.

He pushed the soft cotton to the side, giving him full access to her womanhood. Fitz gently parted her lips, and her entire body shivered. Olivia opened up her thighs even wider, clearly eager to be touched.

Fitz dipped the tip of his finger into her entrance, and she immediately gripped him like a vice. He lowly chuckled against her neck, but then slid his entire finger inside of her. Olivia's moans were starting to get louder, and she was thankful that everyone was downstairs getting ready for he party. The walls weren't very thin, but she knew she had a tendency to get loud.

After he felt that she was comfortable, Fitz slid his middle finger in as well. Olivia bit down on her bottom lip, and gripped the sides of her desk to try and keep herself steady. Her eyes shut tightly as her orgasm grew closer.

'You are so fucking gorgeous.' Fitz murmured as he watched her. His cock was growing even harder, but he knew he had to wait. He wanted to have her begging before he finally undid his belt.

'Are you close, baby?' he ask, although he already knew the answer. He could feel her walls pulsating around his fingers, squeezing them tightly. 'Talk to me, Livvie.'

Olivia nodded her head, her voice cracking. 'So close.'

Fitz sped up his ministrations, always watching her to make sure that they were at a pace she was comfortable with. It only took a few more moments before Olivia found her release, and she immediately began to scream. Fitz covered her mouth with his, muffling most of the noise she was making. She was now dripping wet, and it was all over the desk and his hand.

He slowly pulled his fingers out, but continued to massage her pussy as her breathing began to return to normal. Fitz pulled away from their kiss. 'Open your eyes. Look at me, Olivia.'

Olivia swallowed hard, but opened her eyes. She watched as Fitz pulled his hand from her panties, and then popped both of his fingers into his mouth. He licked it clean, groaning as he tasted her essence.

'Have you ever tasted yourself, Olivia?' he asked.

Olivia simply shook her head. She didn't think she had enough energy to make a sentence, so she didn't even attempt it. Fitz grabbed on to both of her cheeks, his thumbs resting right on her esophagus. He kissed her hard, sliding his tongue into her mouth so that she could taste herself.

It was taking every ounce of his strength not to just rip her panties off and take her right then and there. Slow, Fitz. Slow

His hands traveled down her body, caressing her thighs and hips until he was able to grab her behind the knees. Fitz roughly pulled her to the edge of the desk, her core suddenly meeting with his restricted erection. Both of her shoes fell to the floor, but neither of them noticed them.

Fitz slowly kneeled before her, and Olivia blushed. 'Fitz, you don't have to.'

He ignored her protests. Before she could object further, Fitz had his face buried in between her thighs. He pressed his nose into her mound and began to use his tongue to tease her. Olivia's thighs immediately clenched up, but he kept them apart.

Her hips began to slowly grind against his face, letting him know that she wanted more. Fitz slipped his hands underneath her dress so that he could grab the sides of her panties. Olivia immediately raised her hips so that he could slide the unwanted fabric out of the way.

As soon as Fitz threw her underwear over his shoulder, he attacked her pussy with wet, open mouth kisses. He teased and explored the innermost parts of her thighs, causing her to writhe and huff. He flattened his tongue out and ran it from her hole to her clit, and then sucked the hard nub into his mouth.

Fitz was sure that she was about to skyrocket off of the desk, but he held on to her legs. He didn't want her going anywhere until he had had his fill, and he was only getting started. Olivia had to use one of her hands to cover her mouth, still thinking about the possibility of someone passing through the hallways.

He continued to flick his tongue against her pulsating bud, but sliding his fingers inside her pussy was her undoing. Olivia cried out loudly, and her legs clenched together on his head. Fitz continued to lick up and down her slit, not willing to give a drop of her essence.

Finally, Olivia grabbed him by his hair and pushed his head away. Her whole body was nearly shaking, and even breathing became more difficult. Fitz simply chuckled and began placing small kisses against her knees and hips.

'I'm not done with you, Olivia.' he murmured softly.

'I.. I can't.' she shook her head.

'You will.' he responded firmly.

Fitz stood to his feet, and Olivia's eyes immediately widened. She could see the way his pants were stretched to accommodate his manhood, and she could already tell he was big.

He reached behind her and pushed all of her work and papers out of the way. Usually she would have been furious at anyone even touching her desk, but she had other things on her mind at the moment. Fitz laid her down on her back and parted her legs so that he could stand in between her thighs. He leaned in to kiss her, pressing his penis against her groin.

Olivia groaned lowly as his tongue slid into her mouth. She always thought that if she and Fitz ever had sex then she'd be the one to lead things, but she had never felt more out of control in her life. His hands were everywhere, rubbing and caressing her in all of the right spots while her senses went into overload.

With shaky fingers and sweating palms, Olivia reached to try and push some of his clothes off. The tuxedo jacket came first, and the stethoscope dropped to the floor along with it. She couldn't reach his pants, so next came the shirt. She was barely able to get the tie off as Fitz started to place wet kisses right behind her ear. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pressing him even closer into her body.

Before they could continue, her cell phone began to ring beside her head. The buzzing immediately caught Fitz's attention, and he looked up to see where the noise was coming from. Olivia, on the other hand, wasn't having that. She was in no mood for distractions, and the phone was definitely one. She reached over and pressed the call end button without even checking the caller id, sending whoever it was straight to voicemail.

Using both of her hands, she cupped his cheeks and turned his head back around to her. She held him there, kissing him all over his face while she used her legs to try and shimmy his pants down. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to do it by herself, Fitz stood up and began to undo the button himself.

Olivia sat up on her elbows so that she could watch him. She licked her lips, looking him up and down as if he was something to devour. Before he could finish, her office phone began to ring. She planned to ignore it, but Fitz shot her a look.

'Liv.' he gestured to the phone sitting across the desk.

'Ignore it.' she urged.

'It might be a patient.' Fitz insisted.

Olivia groaned. She seriously doubted it was anybody in need of medical attention, there were other doctors on shift tonight, but she relented. She turned her body so that she could reach the phone, and picked it up from the receiver without even checking the screen.

'What?' she snapped, causing Fitz to quietly chuckle.

'Geez.' Abby's nose crinkled on the other end. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing, Abby.' she sighed and rubbed her forehead with her freehand. 'What's wrong?'

'You were supposed to take Fitz to go get a chocolate bar or something, not just disappear.' she reprimanded. 'Where are you guys? We're getting ready to start, but we cant do it until you come back.'

She cursed under her breath. Honestly, Olivia had forgotten all about the party. The selfish part of her wanted to just saw screw the party, but she decided against it. This was the night Fitz was going to be recognized for all his hard work, and she wouldn't ruin this for him. Not only that, she knew they would send a search party out for them if they didn't show up.

'Sorry. We just took a little walk.' she lied. 'We'll be back in a few. You guys can get started without us.'

'You know Cyrus isn't going to let us do that.' Abby objected. 'Just hurry up. I'm giving you 5 minutes.'

'Abby-' Olivia tried to object, but the dial tone indicated that her friend was no longer on the line.

Olivia placed the phone back on the receiver and then gestured towards the door. 'Lock the door, please.'

Fitz smirked and took her by the hands, sitting her up once more. 'Dr. Whelan sounded pretty upset. Don't you think we should be going downstairs?'

'No.' Olivia shook her head. Clearly, their roles had been reversed. She was tired of always being the responsible one. The only thing she wanted right now was him.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. Fitz's lips met hers, this time much more tenderly than before. Olivia immediately tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away.

'Later.' he whispered against her mouth. 'After the party.'

'Fitz.' she whined, something he had never heard her do before. 'I can't wait that long.'

'We'll leave the party early.' he promised as he caressed her cheek. 'It won't take long.'

'We can be quick.' Olivia suggested, leaning in to try and capture his lips once more.

He smirked. 'I don't want to be quick.'

Finally realizing that she wouldn't be getting her way, Olivia groaned but nodded her head. Fitz took a step back, and she was able to slide off her desk and go in search of her discarded shoes.

'Should we walk in separately?' Fitz asked as he picked his jacket up off of the floor. He shook it out a bit before putting it back on.

'No. They saw us leave together, so they shouldn't suspect anything.' she said as she rounded the corner of her desk.

She always kept a small mirror in one of the drawers, just in case she ever had to do her makeup on the fly. Olivia reached inside and grabbed it then placed it on the desk before her. She could only gasp as she looked over her appearance, but she expected as much. Her makeup was a mess, and her hair was all over her head.

Olivia grabbed her travel makeup kit and unzipped the lid on top. She threw a few makeup remover wipes at Fitz, who had lipstick all over his mouth and face by this point. She tried her best to put herself back together.

Once they were both ready, they made their way back to the elevators. Olivia pressed the button and purposefully put at least a foot of space in between them. He had already made it fairly obvious that it was hard to control herself around him.

'I couldn't find my panties anywhere.' she complained as the doors shut. 'Where did you throw them?'

He grinned widely. 'They're in my pocket.'

She smacked his chest, causing him to wince and laugh. 'Give those back.'

'No way.' he snickered. 'They're mine now. I'm keeping them.'

'What do you plan on doing with a pair of women's underwear?' her eyebrow quirked.

'Whatever I want. They're mine.' he shrugged his shoulders and bit down on his bottom lip to try and keep himself from grinning too hard.

The elevators stopped to pick up another group of people, so she just rolled her eyes at him. They'd have to talk about it later on. Once they reached their floor, they both got off and headed down the hallway towards the party room.

Fitz walked a couple of steps behind her, his longs strides making it easy to keep up with her quick pace. The doors were shut, but as soon as Olivia reached for the door handle, he smacked her behind. She looked back, clearly ready to scold him, but she kind of liked it.

Instead, Olivia huffed and pushed her pointer finger into his chest. 'You had better be on your best behavior. You're on thin ice.'

'Yes, ma'am.' he grinned and reached past her to open the door.

Once they took their seats, the program began. The doctors were on one side, while the interns sat on the other. Abby had saved her a chair right beside her, and she shot her a look once she finally sat down.

'Finally.' she whispered. 'I thought Cyrus was going to have another heart attack.'

'Lay off.' she said with a fake smile as she picked up her program.

Anyone else probably would have given up by that point, but not Abby. She knew Olivia long enough to know that she wouldn't have been this defensive over just anything. Her face lit up and she leaned in closely to make sure nobody else could hear their conversation.

'Olivia..' she half taunted, trying to get her to say something.

'The program is starting, Abby.' she gestured towards Cyrus, who had just taken the podium.

'Will you tell me about it after his speech?' she nearly begged.

'Yes!' Olivia reluctantly hissed.

This satisfied Abby. For now.

Olivia held her program above her face to try to seem involved in the ceremony, but her mind was really on one thing. She would occasionally glance up at Fitz, but he didn't seem to be looking in her direction. He was sitting back in his chair and listening to Cyrus' long drawn out speech, and occasionally talking amongst his friends.

He could feel her eyes on him, though. This time as soon as her head popped up, he made eye contact with her. Before she could look away he shot her a sly wink.

The motion wasn't lost on Abby, who had also been glancing over at Fitz. Not to stare, but just to see exactly what Olivia was looking at. She grinned widely, now understanding exactly what had been going on.

Once Cyrus was done, it was time to hand out the intern's individual awards. Every doctor was instructed to do a speech on their intern, and come up on stage to present their certificate. Because they were going by last name of the intern, Olivia was one of the first people to be called up.

Everyone in the room clapped as she walked up to the podium with only one white notecard in her hand. A lot of other people had prepared at least a page or so of material, but Olivia didn't need that. What she and Fitz had was more than just a work relationship, and it was something that they both understood.

She cleared her throat as she adjusted to microphone to her height. Fitz sat back in his seat and crossed his arms against his chest. He couldn't help but lick his lips as soon as his eyes met with hers. It was something about thinking of her up there with no panties on that really turned him on. What made it even better was that they were still in his back pocket.

Olivia immediately looked away from him, and turned her attention back towards her colleagues on the other side of the room. They were all snickering behind their hands as they remembered how much she hated the idea of even having an intern, let alone having Fitz.

'Good evening, everyone.' she started, briefly glancing down at her notecard. 'And congratulations to this summer's wonderful cohort of interns. You all brought great joy to this hospital, and it's only fitting that we celebrate you tonight before you leave. I'm sure that you all will accomplish great things.'

Everyone in the room clapped for a moment, and then she continued. 'At the beginning of the summer when I learned that somebody would be shadowing me, I wasn't very pleased with the idea. I didn't think I would have the time to teach and mentor anyone, and especially not a recent graduate. But, I think that I learned more from him than what he learned from me. Despite the fact that he burned a bag of popcorn and made the entire breakroom unusable for an entire week, I couldn't have asked for a better intern.'

Fitz hid his face in his hands at that memory, as everyone in the room shared a laugh at his expense. Once the crowd had settled down, Olivia continued. 'So, after making the recommendation to our committee, it is with great honor that I present Mr. Fitzgerald Grant with this year's Outstanding Intern Award for his personal achievements, contributions to our team, and the development of his leadership skills.'

The entire room burst into applause, and most of the doctors even stood up to clap for him. Fitz was in total shock. He wasn't expecting to get anything more than a certificate tonight, so this was a very pleasant surprise. He stood up his from and started making his way towards the stage so that he could accept his award.

There were a couple of photographers present, and Cyrus immediately stood up so he could hop in the photo. These were going on the hospital's website, and he definitely wanted to be in them. Olivia proudly smiled as she handed the plaque off to him. She wanted to hug him, but she settled for a simple handshake for right now.

Olivia stood in between him and Cyrus as they all posed for the photo. It took a couple of moments for the photographer to focus in, and Fitz took this as his opportunity to wrap his arm around her. He lightly pinched her butt, keeping his hand there until the pictures were done. She immediately winced, but kept a straight face for the pictures.

They'd need to leave soon or else she was afraid she was going to explode.

The other awards did not take as long, and soon people were just walking around and chatting. This was everyone's last chance to say goodbye before the interns left in the morning, so people were everywhere taking pictures and exchanging phone numbers. Olivia saw a couple of the other students vying for Fitz's attentions, so she decided not to disturb him for now. He would need these types of contacts when he started school, and she didn't want to pull him away.

Instead, she went to grab herself a flute of champagne. Usually the hospital wouldn't allow alcoholic beverages at these types of events, but Cyrus decided to turn a blind eye towards the situation for tonight. He was extremely proud of everyone, and they deserved a little something before work started back tomorrow. He did, however, keep an eye out for some of their underaged interns.

Olivia stayed in the corner by herself with her clutch in one hand, and her drink in the others. She didn't want to rush Fitz, but she did want to be ready as soon as he was done. She was hoping nobody would notice her, but of course Abby had been looking for her.

She groaned as her friend made her way over to where she was and sat down in the seat next to her.

'Olivia.' she said with a sly smirk. 'What's going on?'

She knocked back the rest of her champagne, and then placed the flute on the floor beside her chair. 'Nothing much. What's going with you?'

'Save it, Pope.' she playfully smacked her arm. 'Where did you and Fitz go after you left?'

'To my office.' she said simply. 'I had a gift for him, and I knew it was the perfect time to give it.'

'But what really happened?' she asked. Olivia scoffed and looked away, only making Abby more adamant. 'Liv, come on. You tell me everything! Don't stop when the story is starting to get good!'

Olivia finally sighed and relented. She leaned in closer to Abby and whispered. 'Abby, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not one soul.'

'I promise!' she made a motion of zipping her lips. 'What happened?'

'Well,' Olivia took a deep breath. 'I gave him his gift, and he kissed me. And after that he..'

'He what?' her eyes lit up as if it were Christmas day.

'He went down on me.' she explained, gesturing towards her thighs in the hope that Abby would get the picture without having to explain further.

She nearly squealed. Abby had been the main one trying to get them together all summer, so this seemed like a dream come true to her. She grabbed Olivia by the arm in her excitement.

'How was it?'

'He was great.' Olivia answered. What she wanted to say was that Fitz was amazing and had ruined her and that no other man could ever live up to what he does with his tongue, but she decided to keep that to herself.

Just then, her cell phone buzzed in her clutch. Olivia unzipped her bag and dug through the small pouch to find her phone, while Abby continued to go on and on about how they were such a cute couple.

She saw that she had a message from Fitz, and she immediately opened it. She couldn't even hear what Abby was saying by this point.

You taste so good in my mouth- Fitz

I can't wait to get your dress off- Fitz

You look so gorgeous when I'm looking up at you from between your thighs- Fitz

Olivia's jaw immediately dropped, and she held her phone screen up against her chest to hide the messages. Her eyes searched the room, and she found Fitz sitting at one of the tables with a group of his peers. He was laughing with some of his friends and showing off his plaque, while sliding his phone back into his pocket.

Abby's eyebrows raised. 'Did Fitz just text you? What did it say?'

She immediately shook her head. 'Some things are just too much to share.'

'That's always the best stuff.' she huffed in complaint. Before she could push the subject any further, Cyrus called Abby over and she had to leave. Olivia sighed with relief. She loved her friend dearly, but she needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

Is that the only time I look gorgeous to you?- Olivia

She watched as Fitz pulled his phone back out. He chuckled at her message, and then immediately responded.

You look gorgeous all the time. I like that angle because I know nobody else gets to see it- Fitz

I want you to sit on my face all night long- Fitz

Olivia bit down on her bottom lip. Sexting wasn't exactly her cup of tea, but she was extremely wound up and the champagne wasn't helping.

I want more than your tongue- Olivia

You can get any part of me that you want- Fitz

I'm ready to go- Olivia

Where?- Fitz

Somewhere I can ride you in private- Olivia

The message made Fitz's nostrils flare and his eyes light up. He immediately excused himself from the table, and took his plaque with him. He didn't plan on coming back to the party tonight, so he knew he needed to grab all his things. There were a couple of other people he wanted to say goodbye to, but there were way more important things to tend to now. They would have to just find each other on Facebook or something.

Olivia took that as her cue to follow behind him. She wasnt nearly as stealthy leaving the party, but she didnt care at this point. Fitz was standing right outside the door waiting for her, and he grabbed her wrist as she came out. She didnt complain as he started to practically drag her out of the building.

With everyone else busy at the party, there was nobody around in the intern's living area. Olivia had actually never been inside their small, dorm-like, accomodations, but it definitely was everything she expected. When Fitz unlocked the door there was a living area and a kitchen, and there was junk everywhere. He lived with 5 other guys, that wasnt too surprising.

As soon as he shut the door, Fitz dropped his plaque and keys onto the carpet floor. Before Olivia could say anything, he picked her up into his arms. She squealed as he wrapped her thighs around his waist and immediately began to attack her neck with kisses. He pressed her into the wall, pushing her dress up even more.

Olivia tried her best to push his tuxedo jacket off, but he wasnt making it easy. Those initial gentle kisses were turning into biting and sucking, and she was sure that he was going to leave marks on her flesh. Fitz helped her get the unwanted garment off, and it fell to the floor along with his other things.

He managed to kick off both of his shoes, and then he pulled away. Olivia huffed, but wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as he began to rip through the buttons of his shirt. Obviously he wouldn't be getting his deposit back on his tuxedo rental at this point, but that was the least of his worries.

With his shirt now completely open, Olivia unhooked his bowtie and tossed it out of the way. They could hear his cufflinks hit the floor as his shirt was removed, and she immediately went for his belt. He looked down and watched as her small, gentle fingers unfastened the metal buckle - although her shaking palms gave away the fact that she was eagerly trying to get to what was inside.

Fitz could feel himself hardening, and he couldnt help but lick his lips. His cock was pressed against the front of his pants, causing an almost painful tent to form. Once the belt was off, Olivia went for his buttons and zipper, and the trousers immediately fell to the floor and pooled at his feet. Now only in a pair of plain black boxer briefs, he began to grind against her. He wanted her to feel exactly what she did to him.

Olivia cupped both his cheeks into her hands, and brought his lips to hers. Without hesitation, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he accepted it. Fitz could tell she was getting wet. He could feel it through the fabric was his underwear, and it was only making him hornier.

Tired of waiting, he started to carry Olivia towards his bedroom. She was so caught up in their kiss, she didnt even seem to notice that they were now moving across the room. Her hands started at his face, but now they were going everywhere. First down his shoulders and arms, then down to his chest, until they were in the front of his shorts.

Before she could feel him, though, Fitz placed her down on the floor. Her bottom lip immediately poked out, and he had to keep himself from laughing. He had never seen Olivia pout or complain until today, and he found it just a bit funny. She clearly was a brat in bed, but he could handle her.

He turned her around so that her back was to him. Fitz's hands caressed over her body, until he found the gold zipper at the top of her dress. He let it down slowly, placing kisses over her skin as it was exposed to his greedy eyes. The only thing left now was her flimsy, lace bra, and he made quick work of disposing off it.

Olivia thought he would simply unhook it, but she gasped when she heard it rip. 'Fitz!'

She could hear him lowly chuckling behind her, and that alone sent shivers down her spine. He wrapped his arms around her body, paying special attention to her breasts as he fondled them, and tweaked her nipples. Olivia hissed softly, but he didnt relent. He kissed her shoulder as pressed his penis into her plump behind.

'Do you see yourself, Livvie?' he whispered in her ear.

It was only then that she realized that they were facing towards the mirror in his room. It was nothing fancy, something cheap he had picked up at WalMart, but it was full body length. Olivia blushed profusely once she realized how she looked. She tried to turn around, but Fitz wouldnt let her.

'Look at yourself.' he demanded. Olivia turned her head back towards the mirror, even though she definitely didnt want to. 'You look so damned sexy. I can't believe this is all mine.'

She could only nod her head and listen to him. The way he was attacking her senses was making her a bit dizzy, and she wasnt sure how much longer she'd be able to stand up straight. Fitz could feel her knees begin to buckle, so he used one arm to grab on tightly to her waist so he could keep her up.

'You are mine, Olivia.' he continued to whisper. 'I'm not waiting anymore. Do you hear me?'

Olivia nodded her head again, but he wouldnt accept that as answer. She was starting to moan and wiggle against him as her head began to spin even faster.

'Say it outloud.' Fitz said before sinking his teeth into the column of her shoulder. She yelped and her body lurched forward, but he wouldnt let go of her. 'Tell me.'

She swallowed hard, a near futile attempt to catch her breath. 'Okay.'

'Yes sir.' Fitz corrected.

'Yes sir.' she immediately responded, surprising even herself. It was if the words had just come out on their own. 'Please, please.' she mewled.

Fitz began to walk them backwards until his back was against the dresser in his room. He turned them around so that she could lean against it, and still see herself in the mirror on the other side. Olivia immediately started to reach for his boxers, but he stopped her.

Instead, he kneeled in front of her. She had her legs shut up tight, but he parted her thighs. She was already starting to drip, and Fitz couldnt help but lick his lips. He placed one of her calve muscles on his shoulder, fulling exposing her to him.

Olivia used the dresser to help her keep her balance, but it was still pretty hard. She could feel her pussy trembling as she tried to anticipate what his next move would be. Fitz kissed his way all the way up her leg, and then immediately buried his face into her pussy.

Her entire body clenched up, and Olivia could feel her core contracting as she struggled to keep herself from doubling over. She was already still very sensitive from their activities in the office, and Fitz had managed to keep her wound up pretty tightly even after then. It wasn't going to take her much to orgasm this time, and she could tell it was going to be a lot harder than before.

He flicked the tip of his tongue against her swollen clit, before sucking it into his mouth. He moved slowly, managing to work her up even more than before. She was panting, practically begging him for her release, but he refused.

One of Olivia's hands found the back of his head, and she pressed him further into the juncture between her thighs. Her body began to grind against his mouth, and Fitz began to suck even harder. He slid two of his fingers into her vagina and curled them upwards, and that was her undoing. Her whole body began to tremble, and she cried out loudly as her thighs clenched on his head.

Fitz stood to his feet and placed both of his hands on the dresser on either side of her. She immediately wrapped her arms around his torso, burying herself into his chest as her shaking subsided. He kissed the top of her head, slowing their pace down as her body recovered.

He eventually started walking them towards his bed. Fitz hadnt bothered making it up before he left for the party, he definitely hadnt been expecting this to happen, but Olivia fell comfortably into his navy blue sheets without any fuss. He still hadnt taken his boxers off, but she could tell he was dying for his own release. She tried to sit up, but he pushed her right back down.

Olivia sat up on her elbows, her legs dangling off the side of the bed as Fitz stood before her. She licked her lips as she looked him up and down, appreciating every part of him. He was definitely different from most men her age whose bodies had started to alter due to time and laziness. He was firm where others were soft, and he just oozed confidence and sex appeal.

'You said you wanted to ride me in private, right?' Fitz asked, breaking her out of her almost trance-like state.

She simply nodded her head, but Fitz wasnt having that. He wanted her to be vocal. 'Yes daddy.'

There were those words slipping out again. Olivia had to almost look around to make sure that it was her saying it. If someone had told her a couple months ago that she'd been in bed with a 19 year old, let alone calling him daddy, she would have told them they were crazy.

Fitz placed both his thumbs in the elastic waistband of his boxers, and pushed his underwear down. Olivia had been wearing a small smile, but that soon disappeared. Her jaw dropped as his cock sprang free, and she was finally able to see his full length.

He didnt seem to notice the change in her expression as he walked closer to her and crawled into bed. Fitz placed one hand at the base of his penis, and slowly ran his hand up and down his member. Olivia could feel her insides clenching up as her eyes raked over his groin area.

Still, though, her body moved as if Fitz had the other side of her magnet set. He sat up against the headboard, and she was immediately crawling into his lap and craving the feeling of his skin on hers. She straddled his thighs and he placed his hands on her sides before passionately kissing her, his member now pressed against her inner thighs.

They spent the next few minutes making out like two teenagers. One of Fitz's hands went down to her bottom, and he smacked on her round cheeks. She immediately winced as the stinging sensation from his palm settled in.

Olivia kissed her way up his jawline until she reached his ear. 'Again.' she whispered lowly.

'Please.' Fitz reminded, now rubbing his hand over the opposite cheek.

'Please.' she moaned, her body shivering in anticipation.

Fitz smacked her right cheek this time, but didnt stop there. He delivered almost a dozen firm pops, and he was sure that her behind had to be bright red by this point. Olivia purred softly as he massaged her ass and kissed her shoulder.

He began to slowly push her hips down further, until he was sitting right at her entrance. Olivia took in a deep breath, before lowering herself down onto his length. Her walls stretched to accommodate him, and she was sure that he would rip her in half.

It took a little while, but she didnt stop until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Olivia used her inner muscles to squeeze down on him as she came back up, and she could tell that he was loving it. He was practically chewing on his bottom lip and his eyes were glued downwards, watching his cock disappear inside of her.

Once she was able to adjust to his size, moving became a bit easier for her. Fitz kept his hands on her ass, helping her control the pace of their love making. Olivia began to bounce up and down, and he groaned lowly.

Fitz knew he'd never be able to last too long like this, so they needed to switch positions. Without warning, he flipped them over so that he could be on top. Their heads were at the foot of the bed, nearly hanging off, but neither of them noticed.

'I wasn't done.' she mumbled against his mouth, bringing him down for another kiss.

'Later.' he responded as he started sliding in and out of her.

His thrusts were hard and deep, causing Olivia to nearly scream everytime his hips snapped against hers. He was being rough, but she liked it. It felt like he knew everything that her body had been craving and was giving it to her.

Fitz grabbed one of her legs and pushed it above his shoulder, making her gasp. Not even their kisses was enough to muffle her screaming, making him very happy that all his roommates were still partying.

At least, he hoped they were still at the party.

Olivia grabbed hold of one of his thighs and squeezed down, digging her nails into his flesh. She turned her face so that his lips would smash against her cheeks, and she was rasping for air.

'Fitz, fitz.' she managed to choke out. 'Too deep, baby. Too deep.'

'Take all of it.' Fitz responded, only slowing down for a moment for her to catch her breath. He caught her by the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair as he turned her neck. They were facing each other again, but it didnt seem to matter. Olivia's eyes were fluttering somewhere in between open and shut, so she wasnt seeing much of anything. 'Don't run.'

Suddenly, her feeling of dizziness was starting to come back. Olivia wasnt sure whether she wanted to push him away, or take even more. Her orgasm was starting to build up again, and he showed her no mercy as he drove her closer to it. Her walls began to clench down on him, and her thighs began to shake.

When she did finally cum, she screamed so loud that Fitz was sure that anyone walking in the halls would hear it. He continued to fuck her through her orgasm until he felt his balls start tighten up a bit. Once he knew he was close, he pulled out and sat above her now limp body.

Fitz looked over her body while he jerked himself off. He hissed as his warm seed squirted all over her thighs and belly, and his penis began to grow limp in his hands. His breath was shallow as he recovered from his own climax, but he knew they were going to have to clean up.

After a few moments of silence, he finally managed to roll himself out of the bed. 'Stay right there.'

Olivia nodded her head as she watched him make his way to the bathroom. Now that he was gone and everything was over, she had a million thoughts running through her mind. She had no clue where they would go from here, and she didnt want to put any pressure on him to make a decision.

Before she could let her thoughts run wild, Fitz returned to the bedroom with a warm towel in his hands. He crawled back into bed, and began to gently wipe the evidence of their actions off of her body.

Once he was finished, he tossed the towel in the garbage can. It was his last night in town, and he hadnt planned on packing all that stuff up with him anyway. Olivia got up to use the restroom herself, and as soon as the door was shut Fitz was grinning like he had a hanger stuck in his mouth. He couldnt recount another time in his life where he had been happier than what he was in that moment.

It had taken some time, but he had finally gotten the woman of his dreams. And he didnt plan on letting go of her.

Olivia came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, her arms crossed against her chest to help ward off some of the cool air of the apartment. Fitz was sitting on the edge of his bed on his phone, but he looked up and smiled as she walked closer to him.

'I should probably getting going, Fitz.' she said, gesturing towards his bedroom door.

'What?' his face immediately dropped into a frown. 'Why?'

'Well, I know your roommates will be back from the party soon-'

'So?' he dropped his phone on the bed. 'They won't come in here.'

'And, I don't want to be in your hair in the morning while you're trying to leave out.'

'Olivia.' Fitz took hold of one of her wrists and pulled her closer to him. Their naked bodies clashed once more, but this time she was sitting in his lap. 'I want you to stay with me tonight. You're not going anywhere.'

She wanted to argue, but he immediately began to kiss her neck. The only sound coming from her were moans, and she was starting to forget why she even wanted to leave in the first place.

He moved quickly to shift their bodies, and before she could even form another thought she was pinned underneath him once more. Fitz pushed both her hands above her head, holding onto her wrists to keep them there. He slowly made his way down her body, placing kisses along her flesh and whispering something that sounded more like praise and worship than it did affection.

'We.. We should talk.' Olivia suggested as his lips pressed against her lower belly.

'Later. We can talk later.'

'Fitz' she moaned softly.

Fitz pressed his chin into her stomach so that he could look her in the eyes. 'We can talk in the morning. I'll change my flight around so we can talk tomorrow night. We can talk next week, if you want. But, we're not doing it tonight.'

He continued on his path down her body until he was at her mound. She groaned softly and her thighs immediately pressed together tightly. Olivia didn't think she'd be able to handle another orgasm tonight, even if she tried to.

They laid there for what seemed like an eternity, but Olivia was clearly enjoying the attention. Her toes were curling, and her hands eventually found their way into his brown curls. She was glad she didn't press the issue on him cutting his hair since it gave her something to pull on now.

He sucked on the skin behind her ear, and her back immediately arched against him. Fitz couldn't help but chuckle, clearly satisfied that he had found one of her erogenous zones. Olivia could feel him hardening against her thigh, and her breath hitched. She had no idea where all his energy was coming from.

'Sorry.' he laughed humorlessly against her neck.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him, nearly burying her face away into his shoulder. 'You don't have to apologize.'

Fitz rolled out of bed, his feet hitting the floor with a thud. As much as he wanted her, he didn't want to pressure her into having sex again. He rubbed the back of his head, but smiled.

'I'll run us a bath, okay?' he started walking backwards towards the bathroom door. 'Stay right here. I'll tell you when's the water okay.'

Olivia nodded her head. After a few moments of silence she heard the tub begin the fill, and Fitz popping the top open to whatever bath soap he had on hand. She imagined she was going to come out of this experience smelling like pinewoods, but it would have to do for tonight.

She waited until she heard the water stop running to get out of bed. Olivia made her way to the bathroom, and the sound of her feet against the hard tile caught his attention. He looked up and smiled. 'I was just about to come get you.'

The room was filled with the smell of sandalwood, which was arguably much better than what she thought it would be, and the tub was filled with bubbles. He had done his best with what he had available, which wasn't much.

Fitz was sitting on the edge of the tub with his hand in the water to test the temperature. His erection had gone down a bit, but Olivia could still tell that he needed some relief. She approached him slowly, not stopping until she was standing in between his legs. He smiled up at her and placed his hands on both her hips, his fingers squeezing down on her flesh.

Olivia dropped down to her knees, and his eyes immediately widened as she sat before him. 'You don't have to, Liv.'

She ignored his protests, and this time Fitz kept his mouth shut. He definitely wasn't going to argue about this, especially when his cock was now twitching in anticipation. Olivia grabbed him at his base, and his breath immediately hitched. He reached out and grabbed her hair, pushing it out of her way as she began to stroke him.

As soon as she took his member into her warm mouth, his entire body began to shake and rumble.

They definitely wouldn't be talking tonight.

Fitz woke up the next morning only to see Olivia still snoring in bed beside him. She had her back facing him, so he used this as his opportunity to get in close behind her. He wrapped his arm around her body and began to kiss her shoulder to rouse her awake. His flight didn't leave until around noon, but he wanted to make the most of their last hours together.

They had already wasted the entire summer.

Olivia yawned and squeaked softly as Fitz's stubble tickled her face. She tried to swat him away, but he wouldn't relent.

'Wake up.' he urged. 'Let me take you to breakfast.'

'I don't eat breakfast.' she yawned and rolled over in an attempt to get away from him.

'Well, you do now.' Fitz smirked. He reached underneath the covers and popped her behind. 'Let's go!'

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'I don't have any clothes to wear.'

'You can wear some of mine.' he declared before hopping out of bed. His clothes were already packed, but he knew exactly where everything was.

He opened up one of his suitcases and pulled out a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, then tossed them both on the bed.

Olivia grabbed the outfit and held it up to inspect it. 'These are going to be huge on me.'

'Don't worry about that, Livvie.' he grinned. 'I'll still think you're sexy.'

She scoffed at the smirk on his face. Fitz had loaned her his deodorant and while it smelled great on him, it surely wasn't something she'd buy for herself. Olivia slid the T-shirt over her head, and then stepped into the sweatpants. She had to roll the pants legs up to make sure she wouldn't trip over them, and she tucked the shirt in so it wouldn't swallow her whole.

'I have a pair of sandals in my car. We can stop and grab those on the way out.' she suggested as she glanced over herself in the mirror. There was really no point, though, because she certainly looked a hot mess. 'I don't think I'll be able to wear any of your shoes.'

Fitz flopped down on the bed as he watched her prepare for the morning. 'I think it would complete the ensemble.' he teased.

'Very funny.' she said as she fluffed her hair out a bit. She looked at him through the mirror, her eyes now wide. 'Oh no.'

'What's wrong?' his eyebrow cocked.

'We left all my clothes in the living room.' she covered her face with her hands. 'I'm sure your roomates saw everything when they made it back from the party.'

'Don't worry. I've got you covered.' Fitz smiled brightly.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a plastic grocery bag. It was pretty transparent, so Olivia could see that he had managed to fold up her dress and put it inside along with her shoes. It wasn't exactly the way she would've stored her outfit, but she could tell he tried his best.

'This was very thoughtful of you.' she said, breathing a sigh of relief. She wasn't particularly ashamed to be with Fitz, but that didn't mean she wanted everybody to know they had been having sex. That was their business, and she wasn't prepared to tell anyone.

'It was no problem.' he scratched the back of his head. 'Sorry about the bra. It's kinda in pieces. I don't think you can wear it anymore.'

'You know, usually I bill people who tear up my clothes.' she quipped as she grabbed the pair of socks Fitz had taken out for her.

'I believe my debt has been paid in full.' he wiggled his eyebrows, causing Olivia to burst into a fit of giggles.

This was the Fitz she knew. The one that could make her laugh so hard she thought she would tear at her seams.

'And what makes you think that?' she playfully challenged.

His eyebrows raised. Fitz took a couple of steps closer to her until she was right at arm's length. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him. 'Do you need a reminder?'

Olivia bit down on her bottom lip, but shook her head. As much as she wanted to just stay in bed, she knew that they needed to have an important conversation today before he left. 'No, daddy.' she teased.

He playfully growled before lunging to capture her ear in his mouth. Olivia squealed and tried to fight her way out of his arms. 'You're supposed to be taking me to breakfast!'

His head fell to her shoulder. 'I know, but now I want to eat something else.'

Her eyes rolled. 'Fitz.'

'Fine.' he huffed. Fitz picked her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder.

He didn't think he had ever heard Olivia laugh as hard as she was now. It was actually quite refreshing to hear her having a good time, and he hated that this was his last day in town. They could have had this months ago, but her reservations put their relationship on hold.

Fitz flopped her down on the couch in the living room. He had been up for a little while, which gave him just enough time to fix up some eggs, bacon and toast. It wasn't much, but they didn't have any food left in their fridge since everyone was leaving today.

He sat down beside her, and pushed a bowl full of condiment packets towards her. 'We have a few options on menu today, ma'am. There's grape jelly, apple jelly, strawberry jelly, and honey. And, just between us, there's a little syrup we keep on reserve for our special clientele.'

Olivia picked up one of the packs from the bowl and inspected it. 'Did you guys steal these out of the break room?'

He immediately blushed. Fitz had forgotten all about where they had come from. 'I can neither confirm, nor deny these accusations. And if you plan on questioning me any further then I'd like to call my lawyer.'

She rolled her eyes at him. 'I'm going to have to shut you guys down.'

'You would close our doors, just because some of our inventory is allegedly stolen?'

'Absolutely.' Olivia responded as she ripped open the top of a pack of strawberry jelly.

He sighed and sat back against the couch, wrapping his arm around her. 'Well, it was nice while it lasted.'

'Aren't you going to eat something?' she asked while spreading her jelly on her toast.

'I already told you what I wanted to eat.' Fitz said, looking her up and down.

'But, we need to have a conversation today.' she reminded. 'That's going to have to wait.'

Fitz groaned. 'What else is there to talk about, Livvie?'

'There's a lot to talk about.' Olivia retorted. She broke off half of her slice of toast and handed it to him. 'I want to know where we're going from here.'

'I was thinking maybe back to my bedroom-'

Olivia sighed. 'You're not taking this seriously, and this was one of my concerns.'

'I've already told you what I wanted, Olivia.' he said, his tone now earnest. 'And I've been telling you for months. You're the one who gave a lame excuse for us not to be together. I told you last night again. I'm sick of being your fucking friend.'

'I still have my.. reservations, Fitz.' she plainly stated. 'I want to be in a serious relationship, and I don't think it's fair to hold you to such a high standard at your age.'

'I want that, too. I want it with you. Why can't you see that?'

'I think that's what you want right now.' she said, folding her arms against her body. 'But there's about to be a whole new world that's going to open up to you. You're going to meet so many people and have so many next experiences-'

'And I want to do it with you!' he repeated for what seemed like the 1,000th time.

'I just don't want either of us to waste our time here.' she had to ignore the almost desperate look on his face. She really didn't think Fitz knew what he was getting himself into. 'It's going to be hard. There's going to be distance, there's going to be school, and there's going to be other people.'

'Like who?' his nose crinkled.

'The people around us. Just look at us.' she held his hands in hers. 'We're already a mixed race couple. And now let's tack on the age gap. People are going to talk.'

'I don't care about them.' he shrugged nonchalantly. 'We're not ever going to be happy if we let them dictate what we do.'

Olivia sighed and looked away. She wasn't liking the fact that Fitz made the entire situation seem so simple, when there were a million things going through her mind.

Fitz scooted closer to her, pressing his forehead against her temple. 'You keep trying to come up with reasons to make me change my mind, but I'm not going to. I'm choosing you. I want you over anything else the world may throw at us.'

She finally turned to face him once more. Olivia looked him in his eyes for a few moments, and he could tell she was trying to make a decision. He was sure she was going to go with whatever her gut told her to do.

'What else do I need to do to prove that I'm serious about you?' he reached up to caress her cheek with his thumb. 'I'll do it.'

She swallowed hard. 'Just.. just tell me if you're sure.'

'I'm sure.' he answered with no hesitation.

'Then.. Okay.' Olivia nodded.

His lips curled up into a smile. 'Okay?'

'Okay.' she repeated, more for herself than for him.

There was that grin of his again. The same one she had fallen so hard for all those months ago. He made it almost impossible to resist him when he smiled so hard.

She didn't get to see it for long, though, because suddenly his lips were back on hers. He was pushing her back on the couch, knocking over the plate of food in her lap. He was on top of her before she could even think twice, but she didn't stop him. Olivia parted her lips, welcoming his probing tongue into her mouth.

For the next 3 hours, they'd just do whatever they wanted.

* * *

and thats it. i hope it wasnt too confusing, and if it was then im sorry. i really couldnt get all my points across like this and i hate it. im here to answer any questions about potential plot holes though. hopefully ill have a new laptop soon!


End file.
